DSPGaming
thumb|right|280px|(Playthrough- Sample Video: Heavy Rain)DarksydePhil™ (Phillip Burnell) is an active member of the "Game Playthroughs" community, ultimately on YouTube, which he joined in 2008. His nickname: "The King of Hate" originated from his additude, honest opinions, and thoughts being hated by people in the Shoryuken.comcommunity,and YouTube comminity alike. He usually plays Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 games, but as of July 27, 2010, he has started playing PC games. A fan donated a new Nintendo Wii to DarksydePhil which he now uses to make Wii game playthroughs. He is known to voice his opinions about games and other subjects . As well as doing playthroughs of games, he is a pro Super Street Fighter II Turbo arcade player. He attends tournaments whenever he can and films and uploads videos from the events. Phil reviews and rates games in his video series called: "The Hateful Truth". His rating scale consists of 1-2: being utter shit, 3-4: crappy, 5-6: decent, 7-8: pretty good, and 9-10: an excellent masterpiece. He has 6 channels on Youtube. These channels are DarksydePhilFFXIII for his Final Fantasy XIII playthrough,' RedDeadDSP '''for his Red Dead Redemption playthrough, 'DSPGaming' for all his various game playthroughs, 'DSPStreetFighter' for fighting game footage, 'THEKINGOFHATEHD' is the channel he did use for updates and videos of trips and now is just his backup channel, and 'DarksydePhil' , which originally was his main channel but is now his archive channel. He originally had owned a series called: "Smark Guys" in which he talked about recent events in the WWE and TNA series with his friend John Rambo, but later gave it to Rambo. "Smark Guys" is now on John's channel: "'JohnRamboPresents" on YouTube. Phil also has a Twitter page named "'''TheyCallMeDSP" DarksydePhil was laid off from his former job (a desk-job of some sort). After, he tried to obtain a job as a YouTube partner and succeded. Unfortunately, his adsense account was banned on his first attempt being partnered, so he decided to move over to blip.tv as well. Currently, Darksydephil's Blip.tv account has been banned for several reasons. It turns out in one of his videos, a false claim from a hater was the cause of this. He currently has a job on YouTube full-time, while working with Machinima, with his two parterner channels: DSPGaming and DSPStreetFighter. Two fans have created a site for Phil and his fans called: thekingofhate.com. DSP SITE: http://www.thekingofhate.com Upcoming Playthroughs *Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 *Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe *DC Universe Oniline Current Playthroughs *None Completed Playthroughs (in alphabetical order) NOTE: Keep in mind that this are NOT all the games Phill played. This list is from 2008/9 - onward and it will be maintained from now on. *Assassin's Creed II *Assassin's creed: Brotherhood *Army of Two: The 40th Day *Afro Samurai *Alan Wake *Alan Wake DLC (Signal) *Alan Wake DLC (Writer) *Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *Battlefield 1943 *Bioshock *Bioshock 2 *Bayonetta *Brutal Legend (last part missing due to copyright claim) *Batman: Arkham Asylum *Back to the Future: The game (Episodes 1-5) *Bastion *Borderlands *Bodycount *Catherine *Crysis *Crysis 2 *Comic Jumper *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Call of Duty: World at War *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Call of Duty: Black Ops *Castle Crashers (4 player co-op) *Darksiders *Dead Space *Dead Space 2 *Dead Space 2 DLC (Severed) *Deathsmiles *Deadstorm Pirates (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Dead Rising 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Dead Rising 2 DLC (Case 0) *Dead Rising 2 DLC (Case West, co-op w/ John Rambo) *Dead Rising 2 DLC (Off the record, co-op w/ John Rambo) *Donkey Kong Country Returns (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Dead Island (co-op w/ John Rambo, Grog and Mayor McJustin) *Driver: San Francisco *Deus Ex: Human Revolution *Disgaea 4 *Dark Souls *Enslaved *Epic Mickey *El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron *Fable 2 *Fable 3 *Fallout 3 *Fallout 3 Side quests *Fallout 3 DLC (Operation Anchorage) *Fallout 3 DLC (The Pitt) *Fallout 3 DLC (Broken Steel) *Fallout 3 DLC (Point Lookout) *Fallout 3 DLC (Mothership Zeta) *Fallout: New Vegas *Fallout: New Vegas DLC (Dead Money) *Fallout: New Vegas DLC (Honest Hearts) *Fallout: New Vegas DLC (Old World Blues) *Fallout: New Vegas DLC (Lonesome Road) *F.E.A.R 2 *F.E.A.R 3 *F.E.A.R 3 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Far Cry 2 *Final Fantasy XIII *Final Fight Double Impact (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Final Fantasy IV: The After Years *FIFA 12 *God of War III *Ghostbusters *Gears of War 2 *Gears of War 3 (co-op w/ John Rambo and Joe) *Gunstringer (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Gunstringer DLC (Wavy Man Chronicles, co-op w/ John Rambo) *Heavy Rain *Heavy Rain demo (w/ Playstation Move) *Heavy Rain DLC (Taxidermist) *Halo 3 ODST *Halo: Reach *Infamous *Infamous 2 *Kane & Lynch II: Dog Days *Kirby's Epic Yarn *L.A Noire *Left 4 Dead *Left 4 Dead DLC (Crash Course) *Left 4 Dead 2 (4 player co-op) *Left 4 Dead 2 DLC (The Passing) *LittleBigPlanet *LittleBigPlanet 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Lost Planet 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Limbo *MAG *Mass Effect *Mass Effect 2 *Mass Effect 2 DLC (Lair of the Shadow Broker) *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 (4 player co-op) *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Legendary *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Challenge mode *Marvel vs. Capcom 2 *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *Mirror's Edge *Mercenaries 2 *Medal of Honor *Madden 12 NFL *Mortal Kombat 9 *Metroid: Other M *Mega Man 1 *Mega Man 2 *Mega Man 3 *Mega Man 4 *Mega Man 5 *Mega Man 6 *Mega Man 10 *New Super Mario Bros (co-op w/ John Rambo) *No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise *NBA 2K12 *Playstation Home *Prototype *Prince of Persia *Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands *Portal *Portal 2 *Portal 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Portal 2 DLC (Peer, co-op w/ John Rambo) *Resident Evil 5 *Resident Evil 5 DLC (Lost in Nightmares) *Resident Evil 5 DLC (Desperate Escape) *Rise of Nightmares *Red Faction: Guerrilla *Red Faction: Armageddon *Resistance 2 *Resistance 3 *Red Dead Redemption *Red Dead Redemption DLC (Undead Nightmare) *RAGE *Street Fighter IV *Super Street Fighter IV *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions *Spider-Man: Edge of Time *Saints Row 2 *Secret of Monkey Island *Secret of Monkey Island 2: Le Chucks' Revenge *Singularity *Shank (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty *Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 *Sonic Colors *Sonic Free Riders (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World: The Game (co-op w/ John Rambo and Joe) *Star Wars the Force Unleashed *Star Wars the Force Unleashed 2 *Star Wars the Force Unleashed 2 DLC (Endor) *Shadows of the Damned *Supremacy MMA *TMNT: Turtles In Time: Re-Shelled (4 player co-op) *Tomb Raider: Underworld *Thor *Transformers War For Cybertron (co-op w/ John Rambo and Howard) *Time Crisis: Razing Storm Arcade (co-op w/ John Rambo) *The Shoot (co-op w/ John Rambo) *Terminator: Salvation *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves *Vanquish *WET *Wolfenstein *Wanted: Weapons of Fate *Watchmen: The end is Nigh *Warhammer 40k: Space Marine *X-Men Origins: Wolverine *X-Men: Destiny *Xbox Live Games Room *Xbox Live Indie Games (co-op w/ John Rambo) *007: Quantum of Solace Incompleted Playthroughs As well as all of the playthroughs finished some playthroughs will never be done or finished for various reasons. Those playthroughs are listed below. *Shadow Complex campaign *Killzone 2 campaign (got frustrated and gave up) *Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (got frustrated and gave up) *H.A.W.X. *Fracture *WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2009 (DELETED due to WWE copyright claims) *Skate 2 (QUIT due to sharp learning curve) *GTA 4: The Lost and Damned (CANCELLED due to copyright claim by Steve Jones) *Resident Evil 5 Mercenaries (QUIT on the last mission) *Legends of Wrestlemania (DELETED due to copyright claim by WWE) *Godfather II (CANCELLED at pt47 due to Youtube nudity complaints) *Splinter Cell Conviction (CANCELLED due to a false copyright strike by a person claiming they're Ubisoft, Steve Jones.) *Deathspank (Co-op w/ John Rambo) *Dark Souls (Put on hold due to difficulty) Ongoing Series and Specials *Ask the King (Originally: DSP's Inbox, but Formally: DSP's Mailbag) *The Hateful Truth *Smark Guys (With John Rambo) *Week in Preview *Release Day/Unboxing Upcoming Series and Specials *DSP's Halloween Spooktacular 2011 (Working Title) *DSP's Game of the Year Awards 2011 (Working Title) *DSP's Top 10 Best & Top 10 Worst Gaming Moments Of 2011 (Working Title) *DSP's Top 10 Most Racist Remarks of 2011 (Working Title) *DSP's Top 10 Best Fan Remixes of 2011 (Working Title) *DSP's Christmas Special of 2011 (Working Title) The Hateful Truth The Hateful Truth is a series that deals with Phil's likes and dislikes of games he has recently played, a.k.a. a review. Not all of them are gaming related. Rating scale 1-2: Being utter shit 3-4: Crappy 5-6: Descent 7-8: Pretty Good 9-10: An excellent masterpiece Episodes and Ratings *Episode 1: Red Faction Guerilla Special Edition, 7/10 *Episode 2: Batman Arkham Asylum, 8.5/10 *Episode 3: WET, 5/10 *Episode 4: Street Fighter 4, 8/10 *Episode 5: Youtube Beta Channels, 0/10 *Episode 6: Borderlands, 7.5/10 *Episode 7: Halo ODST, 6.5/10 *Episode 8: Bayonetta, 7.75/10 *Episode 9: Darksiders , 7.5/10 *Episode 10: Army of T.W.O: The 40th Day, 2/10 *Episode 11: Alan Wake, 7.5/10 *Episode 12: E3 2010, DSP, 4/10 John Rambo, 2/10 Overall, 6/20 *Episode 13: Spider-Man, 7/10 | Halo: Reach, 7.5/10 | Dead Rising 2, 7.5/10 | NBA Jam, 7/10 | Alan Wake DLC: The Writer, 7.5/10 | Medal of Honor campaign, 8/10, Medal of Honor online play, 5/10, overall, 6.5/10 | Comic Jumper, 7/10 | Kirby's Epic Yarn, 8/10 *Episode 14: Fallout: New Vegas (without game bugs) 9/10, Fallout: New Vegas (with game issues) 8.25/10 | Vanquish, 7.75 *Episode 15: Star Wars: TFU 2, 6/10 | Time Crisis: Raging Storm, 7.5/10 | The Shoot, 6.5/10 | Fable III, 8.5/10 | Indigo Prophecy, 8/10 | Red Dead Redemption DLC: Undead Nightmare, 9/10 *Episode 16: 007 Blood Stone, 5/10 | 007 Goldeneye (Wii), 6/10 | Kinect Adventure, 4/10 | Dance Central, 7/10 | Sonic Free Riders, 2/10 | Kinectimals, 4.5/10 *Episode 17: Call of Duty: Black Ops, 8.5/10 *Episode 18: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, 8.5/10 *Episode 19: Sonic Colors, 8/10 | Splatterhouse, 6.5/10 | DK Country Returns, 8.25/10 *Episode 20: Epic Mickey, 3.5/10 *Episode 21: DNF and the Media $hitsh0w, 6.5/10 *Episode 22: Alice Madness Returns, 7.5/10 *Episode 23: Shadows of the Damned, 8.5/10 *Episode 24: Dungeon Siege III, 7/10 *Episode 25: Back to the Future, the Video Game, 6.5/10 *Episode 26: Catherine, 8.25/10 *Episode 27: Transformers Dark of the Moon, 5/10 *Episode 28: L.A. Noire, 7.75/10 *Episode 29: Motorstorm Apocalypse, 7.5/10 *Episode 30: F.E.A.R. 3, 6.75/10 *Episode 31: Bastion, 7.5/10 *Episode 32: Captain America: Super Soldier, 5.5/10 *Episode 33: Infamous 2, 7.75/10 *Episode 34: No More Heroes:Heroes' Paradise, 6.75/10 *Episode 35: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron, 5.75/10 *Episode 36: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, 9.25/10 *Episode 37: Bodycount, 3/10 *Episode 38: Madden 12 NFL, 5/10 *Episode 39: Dead Island, 8.5/10 *Episode 40: Resistance 3, 6.5/10 *Episode 41: Warhammer 40k: Space Marine, 7.5/10 *Episode 42: Driver: San Francisco, 8.5/10 *Episode 43: Disgaea 4, 8/10 *Episode 44: Supremacy MMA, 4.5/10 *Episode 45: Rise of Nightmares, 5/10 *Episode 46: Gears of War 3, 8/10 *Episode 47: X-Men: Destiny, 4.5/10 *Episode 48: Gunstringer, DSP 6/10, John 5.96/10 *Episode 49: Spider-Man: Edge of Time, 5/10 *Episode 50: RAGE, 7.25/10 *Episode 51: Dark Souls, 8/10 Style Of Commentary Darksydephil's style of comentary is brought on by his honest opinions and thoughts on a situation in a game that he's playing. He will speak out aloud based on those opinions and usually appeal to his fans and new viewers alike. He will often and is famous for making jokes about at the characters, the story, the music, and events within the game he is playing. Sometimes he will have a duel commentary with his friends (e.g John Rambo ect.). He and his friend will sometimes talk about recent events inside and outside a video game and will both poke fun at the game in general, which also appeals to the viewers. Problems Phil had a back injury in which the discs in his spine are effected and he can't stand up for to long, can't be too physical, and can't sit in a certain position for too long. DSP has had several legal issues. He had copyright strikes on games such as God of War III and Legends of Wrestlemania, and most notablty The Lost and the Damned. Due to copyright strikes, so many times has DSP lost his channel, which caused him to create new channels for specific things. However, many of the strikes were indeed false on trolls' part. DSP lost his job at an office and is a YouTube partner full time. He first used Adsense, which he was kicked out of, and then Blip.Tv, and then which an user managed to ban him, despite Blip.Tv's good will. Due to DSP's "behavior" during his playthroughs, he has been critizied heavily and a following of so-called haters has sprung up dedicated to trolling. This has spanned from heavy usage of commenting to attempting to get DSP fired. John Rambo Whenever Phil wants to play a game co-op he will most of the time ask John Rambo to join him. They are both really good friends and will always have fun when playing a video game together. John also plays Super Street Fighter II Turbo at pro level and won a slot to represent USA at the Super Battle Opera. He had also beaten Phil in the second round of the SBO qualifiers, making it John's first time beating Phil in a tournament. John went to Japan on September 9, 2010 for the Super Battle Opera Tournament, which was held on the 19th of September. External Links Youtube - DSP Classics Youtube - THEKINGOFHATEHD Youtube - DSPGaming Youtube - DSPStreetFighter Youtube - DarksydePhilFFXIII Youtube - DSP's Red Dead Redemption Channel Darksydephil's Cafepress Shop Youtube - JohnRamboPresents DSP Twitter Page Official DarksydePhil Website DSP Facebook Page Category:Male Gamers Category:Playthroughers